Shopping For A Surprise!
'Shopping For A Surprise! ' is the 9th episode from the third season of Barney & Friends. Plot Carlos reads the other kids a story about a feast. They decide to have their own feast and make it a surprise for Barney. Barney hears about the party and decides to go shopping for it. Baby Bop arrives and decides to join in the fun by helping Barney with the shopping. After the shopping, the children start the party and Stella the Storyteller pays a visit to tell them a story about a boy who also went shopping like Barney and Baby Bop did. Carlos and Shawn bring out the surprise guest's party hat and Barney finds out that the party was for him to thank him for being the best friend anyone in the world could ever have. Song List #Barney Theme Song #Gonna Have A Party #Grocery Corner #Mail Song #Peanut Butter #Muffin Man Medley (The Muffin Man, Hot Cross Buns, Pat-A-Cake) #The Rainbow Song #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Hello, Goodbye #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Shawn *Carlos *Min *Julie *Stella the Storyteller Trivia *This is the 3rd episode where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead, Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids are throwing confetti at the party. *This group (Shawn, Carlos, Min, and Julie) also appeared in A Welcome Home (with Jason), Up We Go! (with Tosha), and Barney Live! In New York City. *It's revealed that Baby Bop's favorite food is macaroni & cheese. This would later be known in other recent episodes. *Barney's party hat would later return in Barney's Musical Scrapbook, and Birthday Ole. *Stella's outfit would later appear in the book "Barney's ABC, 123 and More!". *In this season's version of the theme song, an alternate angle of the shot of Barney, Baby Bop,and the kids throwing confetti is shown. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Saves The Days, Are We There Yet? and Super Scrambler!. And a short hair. *Min wear the same vest in Ship, Ahoy!. *Julie wear the same dress in Who's Who on the Choo Choo?. except she's wearing a white dress shirt instead of a red t-shirt. and a long hair. Audio from Shopping for a Surprise! # Barney Theme Song (Shopping for a Surprise!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from Shopping for a Surprise!) # Monty arrived in Canada! (Clip and audio from What a World We Share and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Shopping for a Surprise!) # Barney comes to life (Shopping for a Surprise!) (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Shopping for a Surprise!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Girl is wearing a Birthday Hat (Clip and audio from Happy Birthday, Barney! and Audio from Shopping for a Surprise!) # Barney I love you Part 99 (Clip from Is Everybody Happy? and Audio from Shopping For A Surprise! and My Favorite Things!) # Barney I love you Part 21 (Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! (episode) and Audio from My Favorite Things! and Shopping For A Surprise!) # Hey everybody! It's time to Barney Says! (Shopping for a Surprise!'s version) (Clip from A New Friend and Audio from Shopping for a Surprise!) # Barney comes to play (Shopping for a Surprise!) (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Shopping for a Surprise!) # Barney Says Segment (Shopping for a Surprise!) (VideoStationBRNY - Battybarney's ending) # And remember, I Love You! (Shopping for a Surprise!'s version) (Clip from Who's Your Neighbor? and Audio from Shopping for a Surprise!) # Barney End Credits (Shopping for a Surprise!'s version) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Shopping for a Surprise!) Gallery The Mail Song!.jpg|The Mail Song Shoppingforasurprisemin.jpg|Min Image072.png|Min Peanut Butter Stores!.jpg|At Super Market! Lots of Bread and all of stuff!.jpg|Fun with Foods! MinPatACakShoppingforaSurprise.png|Min Pat-A-Cake Party Funs!.png|Marching Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay! Shopping for a Party!.jpg|Yeah! for Shopping for a Surprise! for Barney, Baby Bop, & Kids. The Season 3 Barney Says Segment.jpg|Barney Says Tittle Card! Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation